


TALES OF THE SMP

by Acemcyt



Series: DREAMSMP STORYLINE [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, DreamSMP - Freeform, Mentioned Karl Jacobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acemcyt/pseuds/Acemcyt
Summary: HEY IF YOU MISSED OUT ON KARL JACOBS STREAM I GOTCHU IT WAS SO GOOD FAM READ THIS
Series: DREAMSMP STORYLINE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125893
Kudos: 3





	TALES OF THE SMP

**Author's Note:**

> Ty ty ty yeah im gonna have to take a break from the main plot line fic bc I caught covid >:( fuck so this will be the last thing you'll see from me for a while

A young boy with dirty blond hair woke up with a start, blinking sleep from his eyes and letting out a yawn. The sun was just barely filtering through the seashore hut. It was morning. The boy smiled wide and quickly got up and climbed down from his top bunk. He slipped on his favorite hat and goggles before walking to the nearest window. He flew the curtains open, reveling as light spilled into the room. Three voices groaned in unison at the rude blast of light. 

"What the hell Issac?" A voice groaned. 

"Language." A different boy shot back, sitting up in his bed. He had short black hair, starting to grow long with time that curled around his ears. The other boy rolled his eyes. 

"Im gonna kick your ass today." The brunette hissed.

"Language!" The raven haired boy barked a second time. Issac crossed his arms, scowling at the bickering two. 

"Hurry up and get ready, we've got a ton of work today." He sighed. He went to step outside but paused, peeking back in. 

"And make sure Charles gets up on time." He chuckled. The two boys who had awoken peered over the second top bunk. A boy with messy blond hair was still fast asleep, drool spilling from his mouth. 

Soon enough the boys were ready, fishing rods in hand as they skipped up the steps of their home. They were the average group, fishing for the market which was farther in town, a good group of friends that owned their own small business of sorts. Issac didn't start on his portion yet, leaning up against the hut as he bit into his breakfast. The raven haired boy who exited rose his brow at him in question. 

"Why haven't you started?" 

"Wanted to give you guys a chance today. I beat you guys clean out of the water with yesterday's catch." Issac chuckled. 

The raven haired boy rolled his eyes and strolled on ahead down the wooden dock towards the sandy shoreline. Issac finished his food and went to join the others but paused, seeing something catch his eye. Buried in the sand sat something colored, and square shaped. He frowned and reached underneath the dirty earth, pulling the object into sight. It was a book. 

"Guys! I found something!" He called, dusting the sand off the cover. The boys were busy arguing over their numbers from yesterday and Issac sighed, striding farther up the dock. 

"Guys! Listen! There's a book!" He called again. They heard him this time, turning and frowning equally in confusion. 

Benjamin, the boy withthe curly black hair and darker skin, came up first, snatching the book out of his hands and flipped it open to the first page, running his other hand through his black locks. 

"I'll read it." He said confidently. The boy with brown hair, called Cleetus muttered a complaint, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Hello there, you don't know me, but I know you..."  
Benjamin paused, glancing up at the others before continuing the read.  
"Your lives may be boring now but rest assured, it is time for you to start creating tales so you can be remembered. There are many stories you may have heard that have been passed down from generation to generation and many are fables, but some are true." He flipped the page, looking up at the other boys who were all listening intently, drawn in. What was going on? 

"It is time for you to take a look for yourself, there's a lost underwater city nearby that holds much truly valuable information of the history of this great world we live in. I implore you to seek it out... who knows, maybe you'll find something you didn't know existed." Benjamin paused his reading and turned the book around for the others to see. 

"There's coordinates on this page." He said. The boys peered down at the page. 

"Whats that K?" The blond boy asked, pointing at the signature. Benjamin shrugged. 

"It was signed by them, whoever they are." 

"What the hell?! This is weird." Cleetus groaned before getting cuffed upside the head by Benjamin. 

"Language." He muttered before taking the book back. 

"So what're we gonna do?" The Charles asked with a yawn. 

"Charles go back to sleep while we go to the city." Issac chuckled and the blond shot him a glare. 

"Boys! Lets ready the boat and go, we can fish while we're there if it turns out to be nothing." Benjamin said. 

The boys agreed and started to get their ship ready for sail. Soon enough the sails were dropped and they were moving east. 

"This boat is fucking cramped." Cleetus muttered and Ben shot him a glare. 

"Language Cleetus." 

"Oh come on! Thats it, im sitting with Issac." Cleetus muttered, quickly getting up and stomping over to where the dirty blond hair boy leaned. Charles was steering the ship, frowning at his compass and the coordinates in the book. 

"He's smelly as shit." Cleetus muttered and Issac frowned, facing him. 

"Who?" 

"You know who." Cleetus hissed. Issac stiffled a laugh, nudging his friend with his shoulder. 

"Dont be so mean." 

"Im not mean! Ben's always on my ass about the curse words." 

"Maybe he's right." Issac giggled and Cleetus gave him an offended gasp. 

They looked back over to see Ben eating now, enjoying his breakfast as he watched the sun rise over the ocean. 

"What a fucking mess." 

"Cleet, he's just eating breakfast." 

"Whatever." Issac couldn't help but all out laugh now. Charles turned the boat suddenly, making Issac and Cleetus fly to their left, hitting the hull. 

"What the hell?!" 

"Sorry! We're actually pretty close!" Charles called. 

Ben finally finished his food and joined the other boys, peering down at the water. 

"Wait,,, do you see it?" He asked, pointing. 

Issac frowned and followed his trail and gasped. A large underwater coral reef decorated in stone and large hedged pathways were below them. Cleetus joined them, mouth agap at the beauty. Then huge domes appeared, huge stone buildings underneath the water that they've never seen before. It was all knew. A part of the remaining building hung out of the water, a makeshift door planted slightly ajar. Charles decided to anchor there and the boys quickly got into their boat and rowed to the buildings entrance. 

"You think we're gonna be rich?" Quackity asked. Ben shook his head. 

"Would you shut up for once." He hissed. 

Issac was the first to get out the boat and step to go through the door. Suddenly Charles caught his arm, pulling him back. 

"Wait. What if it isn't safe? It could be like... contaminated or something." He said. Issac shrugged, already halfway inside. 

"I guess I'll die." He chuckled and Charles rolled his eyes, following behind him. 

The room was pitch black despite the light that came from the door they'd just walked through. Cleetus coughed lightly at the new smell that hit him as he lit a lantern. The boys peered farther inside. In the center of a large room was another room, closed off by an iron door and large glass windows. Everyone crowded around it, using Cleetus' lantern for light. There, on the other side of the glass, sat a podium, with a single open book laying on it. Charles frowned at the door, trying to find a way in. 

"How does it work?" 

Ben opened a chest that was fastened inside one of the stone walls beside them, a cloud of dust hanging in the air after. Benjamin waved his hand to clear it from his face before reaching in and pulling out a lever. 

"This might work." He shrugged. 

The others nodded and Ben walked up to the door, gently placing the lever into a hole that fit it perfectly right beside it. The door creaked open with ease, allowing the boys to enter the room. Issac shoved past them and got to the book first quickly, exclaiming he'd read its contents. The boys listened carefully as he spoke. 

"The City of Mizu." He began.  
"An underwater city of beauty. Explore the lands and get up close and personal with all your favorite characters from the Great Disc Wars." He read. He looked back up in awe at the other boys who matched his shock. 

"No fucking way." Cleetus mumbled.

"language." 

"Keep reading!" Charles said and Issac nodded. 

"Be welcomed by smiling faces around every corner, who all share one thing in common: their beautiful passion for the Timeless Tall Tales." He finished. Cleetus shook his head. 

"This is a little wierd." 

"I'll say." Benjamin said, crossing his arms. 

"Uhhhh guys?" Everyone turned to see Charles standing over an object in the corner of the room. Another lever. 

"Pull it." Cleetus said and Charles nodded, pulling it carefully. 

Suddenly the ground shook slightly and the sound of stone grinding against stone was heard outside the room. 

"Whats it doing?" Ben asked and no one answered, unsure. 

They all quickly stepped out of the iron door frame and saw a hole in the ground has opened, a ladder leading straight down greeting them. Cleetus swallowed thickly, glancing at Benjamin. 

"You go first." He mumbled. 

"Me? What about you?!" 

"You think I'd risk this beautiful face with cobwebs? No fucking way, you go." He said. Ben shook his head, giving him an accusing stare. 

"Weren't you the one before we left saying you were our lead adventurer?" He asked. Cleetus shot Issac a nervous glance 

"Maybe" he muttered. 

After an uncomfortable silence Cleetus finally gave in with a groan, sliding fown the ladder first. The rest of the boys shoved and fought to get down as well. Once everyone was down, they couldn't see, Cleetus' lantern wasn't doing much. It wasn't until Issac stepped forward when a plate shifted under his foot and glowstone lamps sparked to life. The boys screamed as they adjusted their eyes, a figure standing in front of them. 

"Oh fuck its a ghost!" Quack screeched. 

The figure... no a man... was leaning against one of the far walls, reading. He wore what seemed like an all back suit, except for a few white blotches and a golden crown upon his head. He looked up at the boys with a frown, shutting his book. How the hell was he even reading in the dark? The man said nothing, only stared at the boys. Finally Issac cleared his throat, stepping forward. 

"Uh who... hello?" He said nervously.

"I thought I heard something above." He said smoothly, stepping closer so now he was only a few feet from the group.  
"Its truly been so long." The man continued. 

Issac shot the others a confused look. 

"Uh.. hello sir... you sure look... dapper." Ben said. Charles nodded, whispering "nice one" and they discretely high fived as they waited for a reply. 

"I've been so lonely for all these years when-" 

"How much is that suit worth you think? Ill take it off your hands buddy.. I know a guy that'd pay a pretty price." Cleetus interrupted, pointing at the man. Issac smacked his hand away with a glare. 

"Sorry about him. Here. My names Issac, we're fishermen from farther west.... whats your name?" Issac asked. 

The closer the man got, they could see he had two different colored eyes, slanted oddly, and he was in fact, bicolored with both the color white and black for skin. Along with one purple eye, and one yellow. 

"I uh... I believe my name is Ranbob." The man said, tapping his chin. Issac sheepishly looked past him, hoping for more answers. What a strange name. 

"Guys, names?!" Issac hissed and the other boys quickly spoke. 

"Oh right! Im Benjamin." The raven haired boy said, holding out his hand. Ranbob frowned at the gesture, turning to the next boy. 

The blond boy cleared his throat quickly.  
"Oh uh yeah im... im Charles." He said. 

"Nice to mee you... Charles." The main said distastefully before turning to the last boy in the room. 

"You smell shitty." Cleetus said with a scowl, sniffing the air. Oh how bad Issac wanted to sock him right in the jaw. 

"Just tell him your name." Ben hissed.

"Fine, my names Cleetus." He muttered, lifting his chin.  
"My name's the best. Yknow, im the coolest of 'em." 

"Oh shut up." Issac growled and Cleetus raised his hands innocently. 

"Fine fine, its true doe." 

"Ranbob, what... what is this place?" Ben asked, ignoring his friends bickering. Ranbob was quiet for a moment, as if deep in thought. His fingers drummed against the book in his hand. 

"Why... its an underwater city. There's been no one here... except for me for quite the longest time." He said with a sigh. 

"Did you help build it?" Benjamin asked. Meanwhile the others started looking around at the large glass walls, staring at the colors and lights from the coral just outside. 

"I uh... wasn't around when it was built." Ranbob said. 

"So... you just live here?" Cleetus asked, scrunching his nose in distaste at a chest full of molding potatoes. 

"Yes.... many people lived here at a time." Ranbob said quietly. Issac noticed Charles' face had gone pale when he peeked around one of the staircases and he quickly joined him. There on the floor were blood stains. It was definitely blood that covered the stone flooring. 

"Hey uh... what... is that..." 

"Blood?" Charles finished, backing away. Ranbob turned to the other biys and let out another deep sigh. His eyes downcast. 

"Indeed... many people have died here... its a rather long and sad story. I'd rather avoid that for now and instead show you around." Ranbob said, turning and walking towards a stone wall. 

Benjamin glanced over at Issac who gave him the same look. Something like a gut feeling told them something was strange about this man. They followed him down a thin staircase to a lower part of the stone rooms. There was a large wooden table, big enough to seat more than ten people by the looks of it, surrounded by a few more chests. 

"This is the community room." Ranbob said, stretching his long arm to his left to gesture to the table. The boys nodded and followed him farther down. 

"This is a.... a room.... it used to be someone its dedicated to here but.... I rarely had the strength to find a key for it." Ranbob said, motioning at two large iron doors. 

The boys tried peeking inside but it was too dark to tell. Quickly they began to search for the key. Except... Cleetus. 

Cleetus let out a scream before slamming his shoulder against the door. When it did nothing, he quickly got up and tried a second time, once again, failing. Eventually Charles stopped him, shaking his head. 

"It'd be best if we left the room alone... for now." Ranbob said, walking back down the hall. 

The boys agreed and followed once again. The went down another adjacent hall into what appeared to be another large dome-like room. Large quartz walls and flooring greeted them, much brighter then any room they'd been in so far. 

"This was the cafeteria..." Ranbob said. The boys immediatly looted the barrels, squealing when they found plenty of not rotten goods. A surprise really, given the entrance. Ranbob then led them down a ladder which led straight down into a much larger room down below. The walls appeared to be part of an aquarium, hundreds of fish swimming about when they stepped in. Issac made a sound that was similar to squeal when he spotted an enchantment table across the room. 

"I've only seen these in my books! Never in real life!" He exclaimed, admiring the table closely. The other boys continued searching for a key, or other secrets. 

"Is there anything else? About maybe the key?" Benjamin asked stiffly, opening another chest. 

"I actually have quite the poor memory... I dont remember things all too well." Ranbob said, leaning up against the pillar by the opening they came through. 

After a few minutes the boys grew, once again, bored with that room and moved on ahead, following behind Cleetus who was rather determined to explore everything. They wound up in a large room with blue flooring. 

"Who the hell is that ugly bastard?" Cleetus asked, pointing at a large framed painting on the wall. It was a picture of a man, he wore simple attire, a blue top and an old black cloak over his shoulder. He wore a strange pair of... what seemed like sunglasses on his head... or goggles rather. 

"Whoa, look he's got one too!" Issac said, gesturing at his goggles. Cleetus rolled his eyes as he grabbed his own pair from around his neck. 

"You're not special." Cleetus grumbled. Ranbob joined them, his eyes immediately flicking to the wall with the portrait. 

"Ah... that... that is George." He said, admiration in his tone.  
"He was a part of the Great Disc Wars. In fact..." Ranbob stepped up to the portrait so he was in arms length, gazing up.  
"He was one of the greatest kings to ever rule..." he said. 

"Hey look!" Benjamin held up a book.  
"Found it under the bed!" He said. Ranbob rose his brow at the boy. 

"Well, go on... read." He urged. Benjamin frowned. 

"I think you should read." He said uneasily, handing him the book. 

"Thank you." Ranbob said, bowing his head slightly before receiving the book. He carefully opened the book and read to the younger boys. 

"George was the longest lasting king of the SMP. Many portraits of him were found in the land, proving that he was worshipped by his followers. If only Eret hadn't killed him..." Ranbob read. Cleetus frowned. 

"Who's Eret?" He asked. Ranbob didn't reply at first, his eyes still on the pages of the book. Finally he spoke. 

"Eret... Eret was a tyrant, who took over with an iron fist." Ranbob said. Cleetus faced the painting again and scoffed. 

"Worshipped? But he's so fucking ugly." 

"Language." Benjamin growled and Cleetus pouted, crossing his arms tight. 

"There's another book!" Charles said. 

Everyone turned to see the boy halfway under the bed, kicking his feet. The others helped drag him out and he coughed and sputtered, holding up the book that was covered in dust. Issac snatched it and read. 

"It says, 'how to get your friends to stop bullying you about being color blind, a helpful guide'..." he said, frowning. 

"That was recovered from the castle.... no one truly knew what it meant." Ranbob said. 

"Interesting..." Benjamin said, looking over Issac's shoulder at the book. 

Soon enough they moved on, farther down the hall. There was another room, slightly smaller than the last. Two large beds sat on either side of the room, followed by two barrels, an Eye of Ender fastened on each. 

"This room... is actually dedicated to a man named Ranboo." Ranbob said. Issac frowned. 

"Wait... your name is... Ranbob... and hes-" 

"I'm a descendant of Ranboo, on my mother's side... you see, my ancestors were the book keepers of the world. They kept the memories and the history of everyone and everything. Ranboo was the first greatest scholar of the SMP. " Ranbob said. Benjamin looked through a nearby barrel for a key. 

"Why was he so great?" He asked. Ranbob blinked, before frowning. 

"Well... his memory was supreme, rather than the line after him. He was able to write every memory and kept track of it." Ranbob said. 

"I found another book!" Issac called, tugging his arm out of a hole underneath one of the tables in the room. 

"Read it dumbass!" Cleetus called and Issac opened it quickly. 

"Ranboo, the hybrid, part enderman part [redacted], despite not wanting to choose a side, he unintentionally chose the side of a traitor. In constant inner turmoil, his life was full of endless ups and downs. But one thing remained constant:" Issac flipped the page, and everyone waited, listening carefully to the words. 

"His moral backbone was as strong as a chocolate eclair." Issac finished.  
"What the hell is an eclair?" He asked and Benjamin refrained from saying anything as Charles spoke. 

"I believe it is... a weak desert." He replied. Cleetus frowned as he went snooping in another desk. 

"So Ranboo had no backbone?" 

"We don't know how truly accurate that book is...." Ranbob said, letting out a nervous chuckle. 

"I found it!" Cleetus shouted. The boys turned to see him holding up a key which had a nametag attached to it. Issac strode over and searched the desk as well. Inside lay the key and a book beside it. 

"It says... 'Sapnaps room key'." Issac read, pulling out the book. 

"Lets go!" Charles said in excitement. 

They were really getting into this world. It was strange, but they had always dreamed of an adventure. Whether this was all a dream or not, it was exciting. 

"What does the book say?" Ben asked.

"It just says, Sapnap, the fiercest warrior on the Dream SMP." Issac read. They handed the key to Ranbob who led them back towards the room. 

"How did you not find this key before?" Cleetus asked. Ranbob chuckled lightly as he walked. 

"My memory fails me boys... im terribly sorry... I misplace things rather easily." He said. They came upon the door rather quickly and Ranbob inserted the key, stepping in. A large painting of flames covered most of the walls. There were sets of polished battle armor and weapons accompanying it as well. 

"Now... Sapnap was a bit of a brute... to admit. However, according to the books he had a soft spot for pets it seemed, for he started the Great Pet Wars, defending them with all his might." Ranbob explained. 

"He sounds like he was good person..." Benjamin said quietly, running his hand along the few books that littered a nearby desk. He picked one up that had a drawing of an axe on the front. 

"Issac, care to read again?" He asked, holding the book out towards him. Issac nodded and opened it quickly to read: 

"The wooden axe, a staple used in the olden days of the Dream SMP, used to cut down many a tree, similar to the story of Ponk's Great Tree." He read. 

"I call it!" Cleetus exclaimed, snatching the axe that matched its description from the wall. 

"Maybe you shouldnt-" 

"Its alright if he wields the axe for the tour." Ranbob chuckled. Benjamin bit the inside of his cheek but obliged. 

Issac snatched the axe from Cleetus, shaking his head. 

"No axe for you, go finish the book." 

"Theres more?! I dont wanna read!" Cleetus groaned and Issac shook his head, pointing at the book. Cleetus sighed and read the last sentence. 

"Just how strong was Sapnap? Many said he was so strong he could lift the mountains." He read. Charles scoffed, crossing his arms. 

"No one could lift mountains." 

"This guy could! He'd bench press em!" Cleetus fired back. 

"Its just a tall tale." 

"Guys!" Issac interrupted them a tapped his foot against a wooden plank.  
"Its hollow." He said. 

Ranbob nodded and stepped forward, bending down to open the hatch that was the trapdoor below them. One by one they slid down the hidden ladder, without even asking. The room was full of barrels and when they stepped in, it smelled of ash. 

"Whats this room Ranbob?" Benjamin asked as he stepped down from the ladder. 

"I forget." Ranbob sighed, running his fingers along the wall, scowling at the dust that remained there. 

Charles checked the nearby barrels and paused when he found a single folded paper inside of one. He reached in and opened it, reading, 

"Farm Log 538, someone spread poison in the soil, won't be able to grow any crops until it is cleaned, or we replace it..." Charles frowned. What crops? 

"Dude look its like a greenhouse!" Cleetus said, peering through one of the glass walls. 

The others looked over his shoulder, seeing a room detached from the one they were in, many crops growing inside. Only, the door was boarded up heavily. Ah... those crops. 

"There's another door." Benjamin said. 

The boys turned to see there was, in fact another door. Ranbob cleared his throat, gesturing to a sign that was overhead which read "danger". 

"I advise against... entering without caution." He said. 

Cleetus dashed past them and burst through the door. The others followed suit and Benjamin paused again, finding a folded paper similar to the one Charles had found. 

"Storage Log: 5 barrels of beets, 2 chests of steak, three patridges, 15 chickens...." 

"Ben hurry up we found another meeting room!" Issac called. 

Benjamin quickly put the paper back and sped down the hall. Indeed they had found another room with a large round meeting table. A single book sat in the center and Issac took the honors of snatching it to read. 

"Meeting notes: discuss decreasing food supply, status on strange sightings in the east wing, satisfied on energy production." He read. 

"The council met here, to make the large decisions for the people." Ranbob said. 

Charles looked over to see Cleetus had a battle armor helmet on his head, flexing his arms in the glass' reflection beside him. 

"What the fuck Cleetus." He hissed at the shorter boy.

"I'm bringing some shit back with me, its gotta be worth-" Charles cut him off with a smack upside the head and the brunette hissed a complaint. 

"Put it back before Ranbobby finds out." He hissed and Cleetus flicked him off before taking off the helmet and tossing into a nearby chest. 

"Happy?" 

"Yes." 

"Over here is the power source." Ranbob said, motioning down a hallway attached to the council room. 

The boys followed him as the man stepped through an iron archway. The boys jaws dropped at the sight of the power plant. A large cylander of fire lava stretched up, constantly flowing around them and through the floor. 

"Holy sh-" 

"Theres more above." Ranbob said, walking up a nearby staircase. 

They got to the top floor and they took a break there for a bit, talking and lounging as they watched the lava flow. Issac twisted the wooden axe in his hands carefully. What a strange tool. He looked over to see a wooden log beside him. Might as well test it out. Issac stood and swung the axe, severing the log in half easily. 

"Whoa..." he whispered. He frowned, spotting a familiar color underneath the log. He moved the wood aside and sure enough a broken chest sat under it. He reached in and opened it to find a single key lay inside. 

"Guys I found another key!" He exclaimed, picking it up and reading the label. 

"It says... Fundys room key." He said. 

The boys turned to Ranbob, waiting for direction to where this... Fundys room was. They went through many twists and turns, and a couple of dead ends before finally the older man remembered where it was and led them to the door. They went into the room and immediately Cleetus belched. 

"Orange?!" He screeched. The boys looked around at the orange carpeted room, accompanied by many chests and barrels as well. 

"Theres a lot of... controversial histories behind Fundy." Ranbob said carefully. 

Cleetus found a folded sheet of paper sticking out from the carpet and opened it, reading. 

"Still unsure if Fundy was a person or a pet... will have to do more research..." he scoffed and crumpled the paper. 

"I found the book." Benjamin said, pulling it out from a broken bricked hole in the wall. He opened it and began to read. 

"Fundy is my favorite character of all time, many look at him as a great warrior, while others see him as Tommy's favorite pet. This is why he is my families favorite chacter story, that has been passed down." He read. He looked up at Ranbob with a frown. 

"Who wrote this, do you know?" 

"I... dont..." Ranbob sighed. 

"Found a keyyyyy." Cleetus grumbled, tossing the object in Ranbobs direction.  
"Hurry up and take us to the room. Im getting bored with this place. Where the hell is the gold and richest already." He said. Benjamin lifted his hands as if to strangle the boy but let out a resigned sigh, simply just flicking his forehead. Cleetus barked a complaint, pulling down the orange dyed cap they found when they walked in the room.

"Ah.... yes this is Quackity's room key." Ranbob said, holding it up. 

"A lot of bad things happened around him in the Folk Tales actually... he remained steadfast and rather happy throughout it. If I had spent more time in his room, perhaps I could tell you more." Ranbob said and led them down another hall that was full of other rooms. 

"Ranbob are you sure... you're the descendent of a guy with good memory?" Benjamin chuckled and the man frowned as he unlocked the door. 

"Yes, I know as much according to the records." He said. 

Issac stopped them from entering through, grabbing Cleetus' arm and pulling him back. 

"Did you see that?" Issac asked. Everyone shook their head. 

"See what?" 

"He had... I thought I saw like a TNT bundle in his satchel." He continued. Benjamin shook his head. 

"You're definitely seeing things. That old guy has nothing like that." He chuckled. 

"Exactly! Guys, think about it. This place is a whole ass mansion. I say we just fucking mug him and kick his ass out on the curb." Cleetus said. Benjamin grabbed the other boy by his ear and shoved him down platform. 

"Would you watch your mouth for once!" He hissed. 

"You know you're the only fisherman that doesn't curse out there?! God i hate you so much!" Cleetus whined and Ben ignored him.

"I think we should keep going along with it. And no one hurts him alright.... he's like the last of his kind or whatever." Charles said and Issac reluctantly nodded. 

They went inside finally to see Ranbob standing by a table, it was painted yellow and had the face of a duck on it. Charles giggled to himself at the thought of the play on words Quack...ity... 

"Now... this character from the histories, was incredibly stupid." Ranbob said.  
"Very much reminds me of...." Ranbob paused, glancing over at Cleetus who was now attempting to pry the boots he had stolen from the council room off his feet.  
"Nevermind." He sighed. 

"However. He was famous for his songs all across the land. If only he wasn't also the most... prolific nudist dare I say. He pulled many a prank on the people and also appeared to idolize someone named Skeppy, imitating his every move." Ranbob said. 

"He was rather... hyper optimistic as well.... even though a lot of terror happened around him he pursued through a lot. If i... if I'm remembering correctly one of the books here should mention he liked to be around a man named BadBoyHalo because of his manly charm..." 

"Thats what it says... right here." Issac said, pointing at a page in the book that was on the desk. 

"Can we go see BadBoyHalos room?" Charles asked. Ranbob nodded and turned to leave, the boys quickly gettin to their feet and following 

"First, this is Skeppys room. A good friend to BadBoyHalo." Ranbob said. 

Benjamin blinked at the portrait of the men on the wall. The one with a bluish tone to his skin had his arm slung over the other's shoulder, and they were both laughing. He smiled softly. This was the first image they saw of... of these characters in... an action that is. Ben ran his fingers along the frame. It was pretty to say the least. 

"Jeez they're ugly too." Cleetus muttered and Benjamin spun around, leg flying into a kick and knocked Cleetus to the ground. 

"Quite disrespecting the dead!" 

"I cant help itttttt." Cleetus groaned from where he lay. They walked farther down into a room with a red moss covering the floor. 

"I refer to this as BadBoyHalos liar..." Ranbob said as he stepped in. The others looked around at the odd plants and moss that grew around the rooms corners. 

"He was actually known for his... prolific cursing if I remember correctly." Ranbob said. 

"Oh you'd love him Benjamin." Charles laughed and Ben rolled his eyes. 

"He would also cast spells on people, a common one being "Lan-gu-age" from ancient spellbooks which would prevent the target from speaking." Ranbob said, reading the book in his hand. 

Cleetus walled past a darkened part of the room but paused, turning and walking back towards it. Hidden behind a shelf was a lever. 

"What does this do?" He whispered, pulling the lever towards him. 

Suddenly the stone wall to their left opened up. The boys jumped back in surprise and Ranbob made a noise that sounded similar to a grunt. 

"Another room!" The boys quickly clobbered in and looked around. There were plenty of colors and books all over the walls. The boys immediately dubbed it the "color room". Ranbob set his jaw before he spoke. 

"This room.... this one rather confuses me...." Ranbob said, gripping his book slightly tighter. He hesitantly pointed to a nearby shelf. 

"Read the purple book at your disposal. Its someone's notes, I don't remember if they're mine or not." Ranbob said, placing his index and thumb against his forehead. 

Issac found the book and read.  
"This character confuses me. I feel like they are a very important character in the story line but every time I try to find them they are no where to be found? Its like they vanish, only to reappear. So many mysteries, but the question i often ask is... why does the room have to have access to water?" He read allowed. The others got a good look around as well. 

"I see something." Charles said frowning. 

He was looking down at the glass floor. Below them was an oceanic ravine, magma covering the bottom. He was right, there sat an old minecart atop the magma, with a broken and aged chest inside. 

"Good eye, let's get it." 

"Thats dangerous, are you sure you can get that?" Ranbob asked carefully. 

Charles nodded and slipped off his coat and boots. He quickly dived into the water through an open source and swam down. Everyone watched as he opened the chest and retrieved something, then swam back. He resurfaced, gasping for air and holding up a key. 

"It says... Tommy Tubbo key." He gasped. Issac took it gently and frowned as Charles attempted to dry off.

"Who is Tommy Tubbo?" Benjamin asked and Ranbob nodded once. 

"Two separate people actually. Those boys share a room." He said, taking the key and walking back down the hall they came.  
"This one is important." He said as they walked. 

He opened the door and the boys' eyes grew wide with wonder. Flowers and sculptures of bees littered the room. Checking the chests, they found old bottles of honey along with many flowers in each. 

"Is this them?!" Benjamin exclaimed, pointing at a portrait. Everyone gathered around the small frame. There were 6 people altogether. Two young boys, a fox-like creature, two older men, and a young woman standing proudly in the photo, wearing old uniforms of blue and gold. 

"Tubbo is the young lad on the far left, and one person over is Tommy. They were the youngest of this group." Ranbob said. Issac looked down at the desk where the frame sat above and picked up a nearby book. He opened it and read: 

"Tubbo was the leader, and most experienced fighter of the Manburg warriors. His most loyal follower and ally, was Tommy." Issac read. Benjamin handed him a folded slip of paper he found on the desk as well for him to read. 

"Getting a bee specimen under water has proven most difficult. I do not understand why Tubbo considered these a delicacy as the stingers make my mouth swell up extremely...." it read. 

"What the fuck?" Cleetus chuckled and Ranbob nodded. 

"Yes I believe it was written that Tubbo loved to eat the bees." Ranbob said. The others shivered at the idea. 

"Follow me upstairs, its Tommys part of the room, his floor rather." Ranbob said, walking up the steps. They walked into a much different room, it was more organized, with many books, and a few paintings of discs were scattered on the walls. 

"Tommy had an obsession with discs... and this resulted in the many Disc Wars." Ranbob said. The boys nodded along to his words as they snooped around.  
"I assumed they were plates at first, damaged with a hole in the center, but an old book said otherwise." Ranbob said, his fingers grazing the book in his hand again. 

"Look!" Issac pointed at another portrait, which had a sign labeled "the goddess Tommy worshipped" underneath. It was an older woman, clad in pink attire. 

"I found another key." Charles said, holding it up as he spoke along with a book in his other hand.  
"And a book labeled Tubbo." He continued. Charles tossed the key to Issac and then began to read. 

"Tubbo is easily one of the most lovable characters in any story of the Dream SMP. He was so gracious and caring and oh how he loved bees! In fact, he loved a lot about nature. I believe if he'd ever visited this city of Mizu, he would love the Tree Dome." The book read. 

"Is that where this key goes to?" Issac asked. 

"I believe so." Ranbob said, turning on his heel.  
"I shall take you to the Tree Dome." He said, stepping out of the rooms. 

They followed him down a longer hallway into a large dome, hundreds of feet tall it seemed. The boys gasped and pointed at the giant tree in the center of the room. 

"Our oxygen supply comes from this room." Ranbob said, flicking the key to lock behind them so air didn't escape. 

Issac walked past something and paused with a frown, backing up. An old bench, worn out with age sat facing the tree to its far left, an old box beside it. He feels like he recognized that box somewhere. Maybe the music machines they would talk about in school.... he couldn't tell nor remember what they were called. 

The bench must have some significance, its the oldest ugliest thing here. The boys continued to walk along the Tree's roots. Cleetus attempted to climb it multiple times, only to crash down the branches and fall in the bushes below. After a while, Benjamin scrunched his nose. Something was missing. He spun his head around, searching the room. 

"Ranbob's gone." He noted. The other boys looked around as well. 

"You're right Ben... maybe he forgot something." Charles shrugged. 

"Guys I found another key!" Cleetus shouted. He had dug beneath one of the roots to find the old peice of metal sticking out. A small tag on the key read 'to secret room'. Issac frowned. 

"Sercret room?" He questioned. They really didn't know the place well anyways, so they needed Ranbob's guidance for that. 

"I need to get back to getting that chest." Cleetus said, trying to climb back up the tree. Charles frowned. 

"Chest?" He murmured, looking up. 

"Would you be careful?!" Charles shouted up as Cleetus climbed.

"Shut your goddamn mouth!"

"Just fall i want you to be safe!" Charles deadpanned and Cleetus flipped him off, hanging from a branch.

"Quit being nice to me you ugly fuck!" Cleetus howled.

Sure enough the boys saw, a chest sat at the top of the tree, stuck between two branches. Now it made sense... They watched as Cleetus finally made it to the chest, throwing it open, for the treasure he had assumed would be inside. To his disappointment, there was only a book. He started to climb down when suddenly, he smelled something.... burning? Cleetus spun around to see flames starting to engulf the leaves by the chest. 

"What the hell?!" Cleetus screeched, tumbling down a branch in an escape attempt. 

The flames were faster, blocking him in by the branch he stood on. Cleetus started to panic at this point. If he jumped from this height he'd surely die... but if he stayed 

"Cleetus! Whats going on?!" Issac shouted. Cleetus didn't reply, coughing from the smoke filling his lungs. 

"The people who come here die!" A voice thundered. 

Everyone looked up to see Ranbob standing above them, explosives in his hand. Issac watched in horror as he lit it and dropped it where Cleetus was. No.... Cleetus turned to his friends and looked down at the book in his hands. He threw it down to them and then gave them one last smile. 

"Cleetus watch out he-" 

Benjamin was cut off by an explosion which shoved the boys back. Fire consumed the tree at a fast pace, and the biys tried to get up, their ears ringing and vision blurred. Charles ran forward and grabbed the book first and then grabbed Issac to help him to his feet.

"Come on Ben! We gotta get out of here!" Charles shouted, his face covered in dust and ash from the blast. Benjamin stumbled to his feet.

"What? No.... Cleetus.... he's-" 

"He's dead Ben! We need to go..." Issac choked out after a cough. Benjamin tried to force down the tears that blossomed in his eyes at the words. He pushed it aside for now and ran with them. 

"Quick, we'll hide in BadBoyHalos liar!" Charles said. The boys quickly made it and attempted to shut the door behind them and lock it. For now they were safe. From where they stood they could see the Tree Dome, on fire and starting to flood. What the hell happened back there? 

"Give me the book." Issac said solemnly, holding out his hand. Charles gave it to him, his own expression somber as well. Their friend was....dead. 

"Find the secret room. Go down the main hall. It'll fit perfectly where the block doesn't seem to fit perfectly..." it read. 

"We did this for a goddamn riddle?" Charles hissed but Ben lifted his hand to calm him. 

"We need to know whats in this room, whatever it is, Ranbob didn't want us sesing.." he sad. 

"If you're reading this you're probably already aware. Once you enter the City of Mizu, there is no escape. I wish you the best to survive." Issac closed the book with shaking hands. 

What did.... this mean? The boys quickly followed Issac who took lead, the key in his hand as they searched the man hall. It led them to the council room. 

"Find a key hole!" Issac said and the boys got to searching. 

Charles finally found it, beside one of the armor stands Cleetus had been stealing armor from. Issac placed the key in the hole and turned. A large stone from the floor moved away, revealing a ladder farther down. Benjamin went first and the rest followed. Once his eyes landed on the horrors in the room, Ben froze, his eyes wide. Blood covered the floor, splattered in a gorey circle in the room. A book, inked with blood sat in the center. 

"Im going back up, i can't do this." Ben said, his stomach lurching at the sight.

"Snap out of it Ben! You can! We have to survive!" Issac snapped. Charles picked up the book and opened it to read. 

"I haven't quite built up the courage to try and traverse that lava filled room... but maybe.... it must hold the key to the locked room. There must be a way out." Charles read. Benjamin turned and swallowed thickly. A room sat in front of them, filled with dangerous lengths of lava running down, small stepping stones exposed above. One touch of that lava and they'd be fried. 

"I think i can make it." Ben said uneasily, stepping onto the stone platform. 

"Ben you don't even-" 

"Cleetus is dead. I'm not gonna let his death be in vain." Benjamin said, glaring at the others. Issac raised his hands, shaking his head. 

"Let's think about this... maybe there's another way." He said. 

"I dont need to think about it Issac. I'll make it through. And.... and if I dont...." Benjamin let the tears fall from his eyes as he spoke. 

"I'll never forget either of you. You meant the world." He said. Issac teared up and nodded, quickly pulling Ben into a hug. 

"You got this." He said. 

Benjamin nodded at Charles who was doing his best not to cry, his lip quivering as his friend turned to face the flames. 

Benjamin made the first few jumps at ease. It wasn't until the middle when the boys watched in horror as when he landed, the stones shook briefly.... and this all it took for the lava falls to swarm and consume him as he fell. Issac quickly grabbed Charles and turned him away, pulling him so they couldn't see. 

Unfortunately, Ben's screams of agony were heard and Charles fell to his knees, sobbing as Issac held him. They weren't going to make it out were they? They came here.... out of curiosity... and it was going to kill them..... 

"Charles..." 

"Y-yeah..." the younger boy hiccuped and Issac pulled him into a tighter hug. 

"You stay right here okay?" He said and Charles nodded, his eyes screwed shut. 

Issac turned towards the flames and began to jump from stone to stone. It was now or never. He nearly fell on the same jump Benjamin did, but learning from it, he was able to quickly go to the next. He finally made it to the top, a bloodied chest greeting him. 

"I did it! Charles i did it!" He shouted. 

He peeked down to see Charles' eyes wide. Issac turned and opened the chest, inside lay the final key. He quickly held it in his hand as the room began to shake. Lava started to pour in at a faster rate, the walls starting to cave in. He looked down below at where Charles was. He'd have to jump. Stones fell from the ceiling. Issac took a deep breath. 

"For Cleetus and Ben." He whispered and took a step back, then sprint jumped to the best of his ability. He landed, wincing at the pain in his legs as he rolled, crashing into a nearby wall. Charles was quick to his aid, helping him up by pulling his arm over his shoulder. 

"How the hell did you do that?" Charles sputtered.

"I dont know." Issac gasped in reply and they quickly moved away from the room. 

The lava room collapsed, leaving them panting and hanging behind in the first room with the blood circle. Issac quickly found the key hole, iron doors in front of them as he twisted and they opened with a loud hiss. 

The room before them was entirely made of obsidian, diamond armor and swords hanging from the walls and on stands. So this... was the secret room? At the front there was a glass case. The boys quickly went up to it. Inside was a portrait of a smiley face... green around the edges, and unnerving to look at. 

"What the hell is that?" Charles asked quietly. Suddenly footsteps were heard from behind them and they spun around. Ranbob entered the room. 

"You sick fucker! You killed Cleetus!" Charles shouted, his fists clenched. Ranbob ignored him, clicking his tongue as he pulled out a diamond sword from one of the hooks on the walls.

"Every.... every person here had an idol they worshipped. You saw with your own eyes. Even i... the last of them... have an idol!" He said, raising his hands towards them.  
"The greatest of them all! Dream!" He cackled, shivering and holding his weapon close to his cheek. 

"Who is he?!" Issac shouted and Ranbob smiled. 

"He was a good man. But unfortunately...." Ranbob paused, a few feet from the boys.  
"No one leaves here alive!" He screamed and lunged at Charles. 

Issac watched in horror as Ranbob drove the diamond blade through the boys chest. Charles' eyes went wide as he sputtered and coughed. Blood leaking from his wound and mouth. Issac quickly tried to run but felt a sudden sharp pain in his chest. When he looked down, the blade protruded through his chest right through his heart, and he felt his eyes shut and his world go dark. 

Karl woke up with a start. He quickly clobbered out of his bed. The room of many colors greeted him. He quickly went over to his open water source and splashed water on his face to wake him up. He quickly looked through the many books on the shelves and opened a new one. He quickly wrote, his hands shaking. 

"The Lost City of Mizu: a terrible place, from many years in the future. It was told that four brave fisherman went in, looking for stories to tell of themselves, but ended up meeting the same fate as the many residents of this once happy city..." Karl quickly closed the book and put it in the bookshelf right next to 'The Village That Went Mad'. 

Karl cursed under his breath. That took a lot out of him. Each time he traveled... he remembered less and less.... no... he had to keep going. He had to right the wrongs he made... he had to prevent the bad he saw in his nightmares. Karl felt his legs grow weak as he slowly yet surely made his way back to bed. He needed to rest.


End file.
